


Its a Matter of Context

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, attempted non con only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: Fill to a prompt  back in 2016 but I don't have the link to it*So I've been really obsessed with the whole soulmate/soulmark AU stuff and I reaaaaaally want an AU were Dean and Cas meet in high school and find out that they are soulmates in a rather hilarious way.I love those AUs where the soulmarks are the first words your soulmate will ever say to you, the funnier/more ridiculous things you can come up with the better!!This can be pure fluff but if there should be smut, bottom Cas only please *





	Its a Matter of Context

**Author's Note:**

> Just remember I never follow the prompts to the letter.

Tittle: It’s a matter of context  
Every person is born with a mark, the mark that will let them find their true mate, their soul mate, it’s there in some part of your body, it can be big or small, it can be clear or smudged depending on which is the one who’d fall in love and have to woo the other, it’s blurred, especially when you’re young. For kids soul marks are just a blurred stain.  
There are other stories of torture, when one of the involved had the mark clear since young and the other only had the faint shadow of a mark, so the wooing lasted years and years where the one working on wooing the mate finally was rejected and lived alone and miserable.  
There are stories of instant attraction and people so overcome with desire that they mate right in the spot. And then after they understood what their marks meant or were. And they lived a happy ever after; And Castiel taught him that as an omega the second his perfect match appeared he’ll feel the pull, strong and impossible to resist.  
His own mark was blurry and if you scrunched your eyes and tilted your head left, it could read something like “my love” or “my soul” or “no shit” according to a especially mean Alpha brother- Lucifer has always been a dick- .  
His entire family was mostly conformed by omegas, most of them independent, strong, driven ones, but still romantic, and all of his brothers and sisters looked at his mark and started imagining stories that made them swoon thinking on fantasies where Cas will find his alpha, who’d be perfect and gorgeous and swept him off of his feet and they’ll rode to the sunset.  
In reality… it went a little different… a bit different. OK lotsa different.  
***  
Dean hid his mark since the day it started getting clearer, he even made sure to have it covered every time it was allowed, he was always wearing and over shirt, just in case, Why? Because he felt ashamed of it. Because the guys mocked him, even Sam, and his mark wasn’t even visible yet.  
His parents even took him to the doctor when he started hiding it, and locking his door when he had to change, they were afraid there was something wrong with him.  
The doctor asked them to be left alone with Dean and asked what was wrong and he showed him his mark, at 15 it was pretty clear. “I have never had one this small”.  
When Dean was a kid and Sammy wasn’t even there it was almost clear too, and after he doodled with a sharpie on top of it he read it, and wondered what it was about.  
Maybe food! Someone thinking it was a too small slice of pizza, or maybe a toy, because Dean hated when he got the smallest car… or the shortest slinky. Maybe a dog?  
But with puberty came sex ed, and with Sex ed came understanding, Dean already knew what it was about.  
And he doesn’t get it!! He’s seen other guys at the locker room, both betas and alphas, and he’s not the smallest, not by far, he’s seen Pencil- his name is Stephen but you get his point- and it made him feel even worst.  
Maybe all those guys were growers… he just learned what it was.  
He was afraid; he had lived enough humiliation with the guys holding him down to read his mark. Because Weatherly the giant ass said “maybe your mate is a whore and had things as big as a baseball bat inside.” Everyone laughed.  
So that’s it, right? His mate has a lot of experience and he’s a stupid 15 years old virgin with the smallest he or she has ever seen, right?.  
You don’t get it, there’s the possibility of being rejected. can you imagine? Rejected by your soul mate? What is he supposed to do if his mate rejects him?  
Solitude! Solitude and embarrassment… that’s what he has ahead in life.  
That of course he didn’t know for sure, even if he grew up with his parent’s marks as example, his Mom was “it’s me” and his dad’s was “Samantha”.  
Doctor Manners, the nicest doctor Dean had ever found, didn’t told his parents, and even reassured him that sometimes marks are random words, “not everyone have obvious romantic ones as in the movies.” The doctor shrugged. “Sometimes are the weirdest more random things you can imagine.”  
“But what if..?”  
Doctor manners smiled. “No more what if’s.” he rolled up his pants’ leg and showed him his mark it looked like a tattoo in a clear blue and white. *large fries*, Dean chuckled. “Don’t give up just because it sounds funny…” Dean nodded. “Hey, I’ve heard of marks changing completely the second your feelings for someone change. You’re mark can be anything.”  
He told his parents that Dean was just developing and afraid he was not normal, which wasn’t technically a lie.  
And then… Hockey time came around; Jensen had been in the team since he was a freshman.  
He was not always front liner but what the hell, it was fun, the first game was local and his Hunters won for Teague’s HS. Beat poor Warriors of Heaven’s heights 45 to 6. It was expected they weren’t champions without a reason. But Dean got boxed twice, can you imagine that? TWICE, because he couldn’t rein his temper, What pissed Dean that bad was a wing, it was like the idiot flew, or zapped from one point to the other, he was always there blocking his shots, and it was like he did it only to him!  
That’s why when Benny the defense and Kevin, a freshman who scored three goals dragged him with the rest of the team to a party didn’t even protested.  
It was to add insult to injury since it was at the house of the cheerleader captain from Warriors’.  
The door was open and they just walked in even if some guys were looking at them funny.  
“Go ahead Dean…” Benny smiled looking at a girl from Heaven’s Heights; it was obvious for the three white H’s on her uniform. “Hello Cher… I’m Benny…”  
In her defense she really tried to resist Benny, really tried but nobody resist Benny’s southern charm.  
Kevin giggled like a girl and pushed Dean away before they started making out. “That’s disgusting and amazing…” he said on Dean’s ear before moving towards the table of snacks.  
Somewhere else in the house a glass got broken and some guys started fighting, they heard someone calling their school name and ran into the fight.  
Dean Ran into Felicia, one of their players and held her as she fell, “Are you okay?” he asked when she nodded he moved deep into the house.  
And he saw him, those eyes; infuriating blue eyes. It was the Wing, the one that blocked him all the time standing right in front of him as Jensen pulled one of his friends back. His so called friend pushed the kid away, shouting. “Let me go fucking omega.”  
Dean pulled Kevin to a side as Benny entered the room, the logic, more calmed older boy asked. “What happened?”  
“Rufus found them on a room and thought the dark haired one was in trouble and cock blocked him…” Dean turned to the blue eyed kid and smirked.  
“Slut…” it was the only thing he could say, there was anger filling him, uncalled for anger…  
***  
Castiel was getting ready for a party, he came home after the game feeling frustrated.  
It was different now, with people treating genders in a freer way, Omegas were now free to go and come as they pleased, he’s heard his grandma talking about the time she had to be collared and homeschooled until his alpha appeared and how couples were made on papers first, arranged by the parents if nobody bigger appeared.  
He made it into the Hockey team without any effort, nobody even batted a lash at his gender, it was not his first time even, yet he was nervous, something about the game had him nervous that night.  
Now he could join clubs and teams, because those were no longer divided by sex definition but by secondary gender and even then they were open for everyone good enough to play, like that red head from Teague’s high school. And the bitch hit like a train…  
Still she was ot as bad as the green eyed asshole though, that guy had a dead wish on Cas, he was always trailing him, and every time Castiel turned he was there way too close for his liking, why he had to be that tall? stupid giant asshole; walking all proud in his expensive shoes and new helmet, a rich boy for sure. And reeking alpha, disgusting!  
Yet Cas smiled to his reflection, thanks God it was not a norm to sit tight and wait like freaking Fiona for Mr. prince Charming; you can even have a boyfriend or girlfriend and try out if they’ll activate your mark; and if they didn’t then, they just parted ways understanding they weren’t the perfect match. It was still fun.  
Castiel was used to moving around, they moved almost every year but this time was different, they moved and he also was starting high school. This time an alpha who was obviously into him invited him. “We should go together” he said. “I like you” he said the day before the game. “I’d like get to know you better.” Dick had such a charming smile, so bright on his face when Castiel said yes.  
He wnet to the pary because he felt it was for the best, It’ll help him forget the turd with green eyes, always there always so fucking there… he made a sound of disgust as he moved to get keys and wallet and marched to find his brother and sister ready to go.  
Dick showed him around and some of their team mates looked at him with a frown, what? Does this school have a social rule that freshmen shouldn’t date seniors? Was Cas not hot enough?  
“they don’t’ want us together…” he whispered to his date.  
Dick just held him close. “Pay no attention to them, they’re jealous, they’re gonna find excuses… it’s a team thing, they think it messes up if two of us get together.”  
Castiel smiled. “Are we together?” Dick smiled and moved to give him a beer without actually answering.  
It was at his third beer that he noticed they hadn’t danced, actually they haven’t talked much either, actually; Dick wasn’t even paying attention to him, he was chatting with other alphas.  
He saw it as a chance to switch bottles, three were more than enough and his dad –who was like omniscient- would detect the alcohol on his underage ass and ground him; he started playing with an empty bottle and moved closer to Dick. “Can we dance?” he tried to sound flirty, because the beer was acting and he really wanted to call Dick’s attention.  
“Go Roman!!” the rest shouted as Castiel pulled his date to the center of the room among the sea of bodies, the song was rhythmic and sensual and Castiel started swaying with the music, rubbing against Dicks body, he had his hands all over Castiel’s sides, groaning every time their bodies touched below the waist, without warning he grabbed his arms turning Castiel and pressing him against his body kissed him.  
It was Castiel’s first kiss and he felt like the world was spinning, his heart did a weird plunge and he felt excitement and disgust mixing inside of him.  
It was like being aware of a presence; as if someone finally had arrived from a long trip, he smiled on the kiss and followed Dick Roman’s lead. They bumped with someone, it was the blue eyed defense from Teague’s HS, Kevin something; he was sucking face with one of HHHS cheerleaders but Dick grunted pulling him even closer as he kept kissing him, hands squeezing his ass. It was mind numbing, far away from him he heard a cackle and a slap.  
Something happened, He was practically carried the last part of the hallway and tossed into a bed. Let’s face it Castiel is not a small kid, he just did one thing, he looked at his mark right there on his forearm, it was still blurry. ”Wait a minute…” he tried as Dick pushed him down and started undressing. “Wait…” Castiel begged in a broken voice. He was not drunk enough for this, and his father was a pastor… he had been taught that he had to wait for his mate, for his perfect match.  
The punch pushed the air out of his lungs as he used his fists to punch Dick back over and over, at first it looked like he had a chance, when he saw some blood on Dick’s lips but then one punch in his gut had him bent over.  
“Fucking slut; don’t play hard to get…” Cas felt another punch and groaned. “You think I wasted my time with you and I’m not gonna get any?” Dick pulled his pants and Castiel could feel somewhere the seams ripping. Dick Held his hand over his head and kissed his neck and mouthed his nipple over his shirt. Suddenly something touched him between his legs; Dick used his finger and Castiel understood what this was, he was about to get raped, how this happened? How was this life?  
“What the fuck are you doing?!” suddenly, Dick was not on top of him anymore and the voice of a guy he had heard that night filled the room.  
A dark skinned guy, a defense from Teague HS was fighting with Dick. “Fucking rapist!”  
“He came on his own, the slut asked for it.”  
Cas did his best to get himself together, and once dressed he just wanted this to go away, and two guys fighting will only call more and more attention; so he moved to try to separate them but ended up with an elbow on the nose and fell back as Dick was-oh Irony- a dick to him once more.  
Guys and girls started shouting, cheering one or the other, more and more people were staring and finally the one he saw kissing a cheerleader spoke, when his eyes found those stupid arrogant green ones. “What happened?”  
With his eyes fix on the green ones he had to face the bastard mouthed “Slut” as if he knew him at all.  
“Fuck you…” Castiel muttered and ran to him and punched his face.  
***  
Pastor Chuck Carver-Edlund parked outside the police station, taking a deep breath, his 14 years old omega son had been arrested for public disturbance and destruction of private property, he knew that with his kind of life Cas from all the kid felt out of place, but this? It was the first time he had to do something like this. Not even Michael or Lucifer, the only two alphas had caused all this trouble, and he had 12 kids.  
He saw a black muscle car parking and a blonde lady climbing down, she walked determined into the station as he finally gathered courage enough to walk toward the same door she just passed.  
As soon as he passed the threshold he saw the tinny blonde woman holding a boy by an arm. “Hitting an Omega, Dean Winchester… what were you thinking?? Is that what I’ve taught you??” a police officer was standing right there in front of him.  
The boy was looking down as he mumbled. “He started it… ”  
“I don’t care, we do not deal with our troubles with violence, and if that kid knows nothing better, you’re not supposed to stoop to his level!!”  
“…But Mom…”  
“Excuse me!! Stoop? You’re talking about my son, an omega!”  
Dean turned sharply ready to snap at the man as the police officer spoke. “This is a private matter…”  
Pastor Chuck was short, and on the skinny side, and with his not trimmed beard and curly hair, he looked far younger than he was, but don’t get fooled by the way he is always nice and quiet, he can be a force of nature, and quite intimidating when needed, especially to protect one of his kids. “I’m Pastor Charles Carver-Edlund, and I demand to see my boy, the one this savage attacked.”  
The cop snorted. “This savage was attacked by your son after this savage’s teammate saved him from a rapist…”  
Dean went still on his mom’s hold. “Oh My God…” Mary Winchester let out as she pulled Dean to her. “Dee…?”  
“I’m sorry, I said something stupid and I guess he was scared…” he turned. “Rufus told us he found them in a room and punched the Alpha…”  
Pastor Chuck turned around looking for Castiel to see his jacket at the back of a chair in the back of the station  
“Mary…” The Police officer begged. “We still need Dean’s declaration if that’s okay with you.”  
“Cas!!?” they heard as pastor Chuck ran to his kid.  
“Dad…” Castiel whimpered when his father hugged him. “I’m sorry…”  
Pastor Chuck kissed the top of his head, even if they were almost the same height. “Nothing to be sorry, you never asked for it…”  
Castiel Sobbed. “I drank a couple beers… I asked him to dance… I didn’t say anything when he kissed me…”  
Chuck shook his head. “That’s not consent, this is not your fault, you could walk around naked and he still would have to respect you.” And he shushed his boy quietly. “Still; why did you punch that kid?”  
“He said… he said…” and he started crying. “Dick called me a slut… and he…this one… he said that too: what a slut…”  
“Are you sure?” Castiel shook his head yes but then … nope, the green eyed turd had never said a word to him, not ever. “I screwed up… again!!!” He cried harder holding onto his dad; a police officer came closer introducing himself as Deputy Rufus Turner Father  
“Sir, I know it’s a complicated issue, but if we could talk to your son for a while..?” Cas whimpered against him. “Apparently the attempted rapist has two more charges from last year in a different school south from here.”  
Pastor Chuck had Castiel against his shoulder. “Cas, can you do it? It’ll help kids who had not your luck.”  
On his way to the room where he’d be giving his statement Chuck saw the dark skinned guy sitting at a desk. “That’s my boy, RJ… ” The deputy said. “Sheriff Singer said he was in the fight too. I’ll be sure to punish him…”  
“No...” Castiel finally stood on his own away from his dad. “He was the one who took him off of me, he saved me…” Castiel turned around towards Rufus. “I didn’t even said thank you…”  
“You will.” The police officer said as they moved.  
***  
Rufus (RJ), Dean and Benny were sitting as their parents talked; a guy called Fergus was sitting next to them, with a couple other guys from HHHS team, all those who were in the fight and the cheerleader parents were next to her as she cried.  
“I feel bad for her…” Dean pointed with his head. “They were having fun until…”  
“Until one of those tried to rape my brother?” Fergus said, that must be the first thing he’s ever said out loud.  
Dean moved uncomfortable. “Until we got there to screw her house… I’m glad your brother is safe, though…. Is he your brother for real?”  
Fergus moved, he was the captain of HHHS. “No…” Of course he was not; Crowley is not Castiel’s last name “Every teammate is your brother if you’re one of the HHHS.”  
“That’s commendable…” Dean said as his mom walked to them.  
“Get up, we’re leaving.” Mary Winchester said serious, Dean got up with a “Yes ma’am” that had everyone laughing behind Mary’s back, it was not a secret, Dean adored his mom. “Your dad is not gonna be back for another six weeks Dee…” she said. “But he said you have to pay for the damage you caused… and I agree with him.”  
The rest of the boys looked troubled, after all Dean wasn’t even the one that started the fight. “That’s okay… can I…” he pointed with his head to the girl, Mary smiled.  
“Sure… my angel, go.” Even if the guys should make fun of it, they didn’t. Stupid, perfect, Dean Winchester making every other guy on earth look like a freaking troll with no polite manners.  
Dean moved and introduced himself to the cheerleader; Danneel’s parents. He said he was sorry and that it was never his intention, he promised he’d pay for everything but before he could finish Benny moved too and said he’ll pay his part too, HHHS already hated them.  
“Benjamin, sweetie, I spoke to your sister, your niece is still sick and she’s not coming, you’re going home with us for the night…”  
Sheriff Singer got close. “John won’t come yet?” she shook her head and bit her lip. “It’s just another couple weeks, you have dealt with so much more that a couple weeks apart…”  
She nodded. “But he’s been gone for four and half months, Bobby… I’m worried.”  
Sheriff Singer chuckled. “Don’t you all army wives?” Mary smiled. “You know how it goes; two years ago it was you and not him for your second time in gitmo.”  
Mary laughed. “You got a point there… you know? Poor boys all three of them were starving… thanks God for Elizabeth Lafitte and little Lizzy…” the adults chuckled as Castiel was waiting while his dad signed some papers.  
Castiel heard that, the guy’s dad was in the military and apparently his mom too, no wonder why he was such an ass if he had no control at home  
“Cas!!” Crowley and Hannah the tough defense from their team ran to him. “You okay?”  
“I’m fine…” he saw looking the guy he punched walking out with the tallest one as Danneel’s dad waved them off.  
“I so hate him…” he mumbled without a reason, Crowley agreed, Hannah didn’t. “He’s so dreamy…” she said half blushing.  
***  
Mary Winchester asked the boys to explain what happened. “I was being a jerk, I saw Rufus on the floor and I thought he had done something for the boys to fight… he’s not even hot… stupid omega…” he let out and Mary slapped him over the head.  
“Watch it, I didn’t raise you like that.”  
Dean made a face. “I’m sorry… but he really pisses me off, he was after me the whole game, Mom… and he doesn’t care that he smells like a freaking bakery…”  
Mary winced. “He smells dominant?”  
“NO! He smells Omega.. If that makes any sense…”  
Benny in the back seat snickered. “He does not use any scent mask, none at all” Mary knew what that could do to an alpha boy, but the anger? That was unusual. “But many of the more, traditional families don’t let their kids use them… I seriously don’t see why you’re making it a big deal…” Benny looked outside the window as Mary stared at the mature boy through the rearview mirror.  
“Because you’re a weirdo, that’s why… he doesn’t even smell like that girl Danneel or anything,”  
Apparently that was true, the boys went to bed just after they got home and ate something, Dean had only a beer and Benny not even that, so there was nothing to confess to the police but his mom was a different story. She said he’d be grounded. And he resented that Castiel kid even more.  
Castiel in the other hand had to go to a doctor and was checked with his father in the room, he was crying by the end of it, the bruises and the tearing where Dick put his finger had him sore and made him remember everything.  
“Stop crying…” Chuck was holding the steering wheel until his knuckles were white.  
“I’m sorry…” Castiel cleaned his face. “I’ll be done by the time we get home…”  
Chuck stopped in a red light. “Is not because of your mom or the rest… it’s because there’s no reason to cry…”  
Castiel nodded. “I know, I’ve been lucky, and I defended myself…” Chuck held his boy’s hand. “You did nothing wrong… he had no right to touch you, and I’m grateful for those boys… are we clear?” Castiel nodded. “You will go to bed, and tomorrow we’ll talk about the stupid idea of going to a public school instead of to Holly Prophet.” That was the preppy private school all his brothers and sisters went to, Only Lucifer and him went to public and Lucifer fell from dad’s grace for how he acted back then.  
“Dad… I love my school…”  
“I don’t care, I rather have you safe in a private with zero tolerance polices than at risk with those… those… ” Castiel sighed. “I’m thinking what’s best for you.”  
“I lived with Luce for eighteen years dad, I know how to defend myself…”  
“This is nothing like a quarrel with your older brother, Castiel… all I want is for you to be safe.. I can’t protect you if you don’t let me.”  
Castiel let out a sigh as he held on his father’s hand. “I don’t want to be protected, I’m supposed to learn to stand on my own, you said so…” Chuck nodded. “How am I supposed to do that in a school where nothing ever is allowed to happen…?”  
They discussed everything with Eve, Castiel’s mom and decided that yes, he had to learn how to defend himself. “Was it that terrible?” she asked with a serious face, and smiled slightly at Castiel’s no. “No after the initial shock, and even less after I had time to think about it.”  
“Then you’ll go back to school on Monday, no reason to change you to a different school half way through the school year for this, but if anybody gives you a bad time? Or if there’s the smallest hint of bullying, victim blaming or anything, then I’ll personally skin them alive and you’ll go to Holly prophet without protest… are we clear?”  
Not even Chuck would ever say no to her, Castiel just nodded and went to bed.  
***  
Dean had spoken to his dad the next morning. “But he’s okay, right?”  
“Rufus stopped the guy trying to force him yes.”  
John chuckled. “Good, what’s not good is you drinking, what were you thinking?” Dean tried to explain himself. “Look I get it, yeah? But you should know better than to fall for pair pressure…”  
“I’m sorry, Sir…”  
“What did mom said?” Mary appeared right next to Dean on the small screen, making John smile like a loon. “Hi honey…”  
“Hello my brave hero…” she said with a smitten smile on her face.  
Dean groaned and fidgeted but looked at them hoping one day he’ll find his mate and that he won’t be reject and he’ll have someone looking at him like that. “And my punishment will be….”  
Mary’s hand flew to his hair. “You’ll have to stay here while I chat with your dad.” Dean yelped and blushed slightly as John let out a loud boast of laughter before he sobered out. “Go to check on the toasts honey…” Dean rolled his eyes thanking God and disappeared with a loud bye Dad.  
Sammy came running and shouted seeing his dad. “Daaad!! I made it to the basketball team!”  
“Holy Shit!” Mary groaned as her kid pressed against her to be in the screen “Is that baby Sammy? You’re huge!!” shouted John happy and Mary laughed as Sam blushed.  
Dean’s punishment was to help the neighbors’ with their yards, and paying for half of everything, the other half will be given by his parents if he was good; then not going out or having friends over for three weeks.  
It was nothing, nothing compared with what he thought he would have.  
***  
Castiel woke up when Gabriel sat in his bed, Naomi standing by the door. “We heard mom and dad talking; are you okay?” Castiel nodded as Naomi gasped and covered her mouth, Gabriel frowned. “Your face…” he had a black eye and his split lip was more obvious now. And he had choir practice that afternoon.  
Monday wasn’t coming fast enough.  
***  
The rest of the school year Dean was just another one in the team, one of the local heroes once the word spread that the brave team stopped a guy from rapping an omega in a party.  
Castiel lived hell, not in front of everyone, but the “victim” was mocked and blamed for the team losing every game that season, he was even benched for no good reason.  
The one day that his white and blue uniform had a red A painted on it he dropped the team, the rest of his freshman year was pure hell, even if he never said anything at home.  
Summer came with great changes, Lucifer and Gabriel; Castiel’s older brothers, did the same Michael and Uriel did before them, and announced they were moving out, they were going to different colleges and none of them will be coming back for a long while. Cas had become quiet and reserved and without his siblings at home he’d feel even more alone, most of the others were younger than him.  
He didn’t have any friends to go out with, so his summer was spent mostly helping his parents with the church activities and reading alone.  
The few times he dared to go to places where public school kids gathered he was ignored and even asked to leave from the ice cream parlor under the stupid excuse that he was “bad luck” for the once Champion.  
For Dean, changes were even bigger; his mom had been called to serve. It made him nervous; both his parents were soldiers and had a lot of assignments but never at the same time, there was always one of them at home with Sammy and him.  
This happened around April so the last weeks of school were turmoil. Mary had to leave the second week of May and left them with Elizabeth Lafitte, Benny’s sister.  
Around the fourth of July Dad came back and hauling the very basics dragged his kids with him to the base where he was destined. It was apparently the definitive change in their lives…  
Except Sam’s mark appeared that summer. You could actually read it in his arm. “Who cares about proper grammar”. It was written there and Dad smiled proud. “My boys…” he said hugging them as they resisted him. “You grew up so fast…” he faked a sob and cleaned his –fake- snot on the kid’s backs and both groaned before they finished in a fit of laughter.  
***  
Things are never as definitive as we think they are, especially when we’re young.  
For a start, Castiel’s summer of solitude made him stronger; it gave him the edge he needed to face those who dared to say things to him. He even commented some of those things to his mom. She begged him to go to Holly Prophet and Cas refused, his sophomore year will be better because he’d make it better.  
It wasn’t better, not by far, he was pushed and smashed against lockers because Dick Roman was back, he hadn’t graduated with his class because of the scandal; a judge in the end dismissed the charges when the other victims preferred not to follow the case.  
So for some twisted turn of fate Cas had become the bad one, who held poor star athlete Hockey national promise, and exemplar student back with his false accusations, who knew, he might have even asked for it, right?  
Of course not, because we’re not that kind of imbeciles, but the school supported the rapist and blamed the victim, where on earth does that happen? HUH?  
From September to December Castiel was the punching bag of the Hockey team, it got so bad that he even had to stay home for a week after Dick broke his wrist. He once more gave up on the team, but he always stood up for himself, he was bullied and beaten but he defended himself every time, even if nobody else did anything to help.  
Dean and Sam got almost used to the base, to the weird out of control kids, or the goody two shoes who were like miniature soldiers themselves, there were just few who were normal and even those were too weird to hang out with.  
“I miss the library…” complained Sam as Dean rode in a bus with him to get to a university in Arlington to get to a real library.  
“I know… but this is our home now…”  
That’s where they got the phone call, an official of some sort told them Lt. Mary Campbell-Winchester was coming home, to the base’s hospital after she was injured by a booby trap while patrolling.  
It was all a haze until they were with their father Sam at 12 crying against John’s side as Dean paced the hall too worried to do more, the helicopter will be arriving in the next hour.  
School and the lack of friends went out the window. The petty problem of his mark getting blurry went out the window too; with Sam’s mark that mom hadn’t seen yet.  
For once Dean wished he had someone with him, someone that could show him support, just by being there for him. He reached his arm for his mark and noticed it even more blurry.  
The sound of a chopper coming made him turn, mom was arriving.  
Mary Winchester had her spleen removed, and also needed treatment for burns on her stomach and back, the video of the event was shown to John who couldn’t believe he saw his wife, his soul mate had been there, engulfed by flames. Dean and Sam were attached to her bed day and night, and John decided few things there, Mary will be discharged and sent to a recovery facility right after thanksgiving. And he decided to go back and send his family to their hometown.  
“Honey, we sold the house…” Mary protested.  
John caressed the thin short –for now- blonde hair. “I don’t care; I’ll buy a new one.”  
Mary smiled. “We’re jostling the boys’ lives.”  
“They want to go back…”  
Sam was entering the room against orders from the nurse, Dean following them with flowers for his mom. “Where are we going back?”  
John turned to the boys. “Home, you’ll go back with mom and I’ll find a way to join you as soon as I can.” Sammy cried again thanking them and hugging his dad and then mom as carefully as he could, Dean sighed. “You’ll be with us, right?” he asked looking straight into Mary’s green eyes and had his own filled with tears when she nodded.  
The house was not their old house and was 15 minutes east, which did nothing to Sam since he was in the same district for middle school, but Dean will be changing schools, he’d be going to HHHS. He groaned. “I’m gonna have to play against my old team….” John snorted. “against my friends….”  
Benny didn’t care, he was already out of school and moved to college, and the only person he knew from Heaven’s heights High School was Crowley…. and of course the omega; Castiel.  
Why he remembered him? Because he was the first thing he saw entering the school, he had gym first thing in the morning which just sucked, but also at least it wasn’t so hot by then.  
He entered the locker room and saw as Dick Roman slammed a body against the shower’s tiled wall. “you think this is it? I’m not done with you yet.” He said as he punched Castiel once more.  
“HEY!!” Dean said getting closer.  
Dick turned to him and pursed his lips, nose trills flaring in disgust. “what the fuck are you doing here?”  
“Watching a piece of shit hitting an omega…” Dean hissed. “The piece of shit might want to face someone his size…” Dick snorted as he looked around, those who were there and said nothing were nervous now, nobody knew where to look, Dean turned and saw the kid on the floor, cleaning blood off of his lips and nose. He reached and held his arm, trying to get him up.  
Dean looked around. “Isn’t he your friend? Your team mate? Yet you did nothing?” Castiel huffed and pulling his arm free walked out of the locker room.  
Dean saw how others bullied Castiel too, and he felt bad, for one reason, he might not be the kid’s fan but he was younger, it could easily Sammy if Sam presented Omega… how could he let anything happen to an omega?  
He found Roman breaking in Castiel’s locker and jerking off on it when he came back for his books after he took mom to her doctor’s appointment.  
His mom told him he was proud of him when she had to walk – as painful as it was for her yet- all the way into the principal’s office to explain that she supported his boy.  
“You do understand that my kid is new in this school and that his life is stressful enough right now to have to fight your fights Sir…” she said Marine stare out in full force. “I seriously hope you’re not planning on punish him for standing for a bullied student…” the principal, a bug eyed, beer bellied, gray haired guy with hound dog sad blue eyes opened his mouth trying to gather enough courage to talk back to a hero. “And I’m sure you’ll deal with the bully appropriately.”  
Dean was out of trouble, and Dick Roman had been reprimanded, it didn’t stop him, the next day he went after Cas with a vengeance, he emptied a yogurt cup on his hair at lunch.  
“I guess you’re offering your fucking hole to someone already, huh?” Cas had no idea of what happened, he didn’t even lowered his eyes.  
“Are you fucking kinder garden now??” he asked with a weird smirk. “I guess you’re acting your mental age now.” He shook his head spraying yogurt everywhere especially Dick’s black shirt. “You better clean that up; you look like you gave a bj to a bull.” People from six tables laughed hard, Dick kneed Castiel on his way out. But Cas counted it as a victory it wasn’t him who had to run.  
***  
A junior and a sophomore had hardly any chance to see each other, but still Dean heard of the things Roman did to Cas and made him pay in the ice rink, he always changed positions to be in the opposite team from Dick, and his attacks were fierce and well directed. “Damn it Winchester!! Why are you hitting him like that!!” Poor Coach was always angry about the times Dean marked Dick too hard.  
“He’s a big boy, sir; he can deal with it-…” Dean mocked as the rest of the team laughed.  
Dick was a little bit afraid of Dean, everyone knew; except Castiel. It was not because of him specifically; no, because Dean couldn’t care less for the kid, but there’s one thing few military kids have, either if it’s because it rubs on them from their parents, or if its innate, they have heightened morals; a need to do the right thing, and the right thing to do was to defend an omega who was alone and nobody seemed to care was bullied by one of the oldest Alphas in school, who -and Dean knew it for sure- had attempted to rape said omega, How could you leave him alone?  
Dean was always in a hurry to go see his mom, or to pick up his baby brother, or to get to practice, or make dinner, he had so much on his plate at the time, Castiel was always in a hurry so he could get out of school ground and away from Dick, out of school ground he could fight back without any of his goons interfering. They hardy –if ever- saw each other.  
Until one night Dean saw the kid running with blood on his hands and knees and with the screeching of tires he stopped; They were going home after Dean picked his baby brother from the house of a school mate after they worked on a project, and they were carrying take out too, Sam at his side called his name scared at the abrupt stop, but opened the door as soon as the car stopped moving to go help the omega. “Are you okay?” Sammy shouted nervous.  
“It’s Roman, right?” Dean turned around and swathe asshole walking around the corner calling the omega’s name.  
Dick Roman stopped dead on his tracks as Dean appeared in his line of sigh. “Sammy, get in the car, help him…” he said as he got up and started walking to the bully.  
Sam didn’t need to be said twice; he held Castiel up and pulled him to the car. “You’ll be fine, Dean will take care of everything, he always takes care of everything…” mumbled Sam as he climbed in the car after Castiel.  
Dean moved towards Dick Roman. “I bet you’re fucking that slut, huh? He owes me still, you know…” threatened Roman. “I’m not even interested in his ass anymore; I just want to make him pay.”  
Dean tried hard to keep his head clear, but the need to go closer and punch that stupid smirk from Dick’s face was too much. “He’s done nothing to you, for all I know in my old school you’d been expelled. And at least a couple of us would’ve put you in your place.”  
“Oh Yeah… Prince Charming’s school I guess…” he moved closer, “take him with you, knot him, I don’t care.” He said backing away as soon as Dean let out a breath and pursed his lips and tightened his jaw in anger. “You can’t protect him at school all the time.”  
Castiel felt numb, he was coming back after choir’s practice and his mom had to stay because Holly Prophet’s kids had to wait for their bus and asked Cas to go home walking, it was after all just eight blocks away, Dick was waiting for him at the corner, punched him and dragged him away. How it happened? How he let this happen? His ripped pants were wet and it felt like made of ice. Thanks God he could once more escape.  
That was it, maybe his parents were right, maybe he should accept it and let them transfer him to Holly Prophet and be done with it.  
“Let me…” Sammy had one hand and was rubbing it with antiseptic from the first aid kit on the car. “You’re bleeding…” Castiel felt like crying but had to control himself as the car opened.  
“That shit…” Dean said as his eyes were fix on Castiel.  
Castiel blinked focusing in the green eyed guy in front of him, his heart making a weird plunge, How could this guy who called him a slut, who punched him back a year ago was now, defending him. “Are you two okay?” Castiel could only thing about Danneel telling him how the Winchester kid offered to pay for everything and let her parents blame him, how everyone always spoke about how cute, how charming he was, how he saw him making Dick Roman’s life living hell in Castiel’s behalf. How could he not see he was, and now he wanted to call him his hero and kiss him?  
“Are you okay?” Dean repeated and Castiel just nodded while Sam said that yes, they were fine and Dean got in the driver’s seat and started the car. “I’ll take you home Sammy, then I’ll take him to his house…” Dean decided seeing the omega still in shock.  
Mary Winchester had her hair far shorter than Castiel remembered and was walking with difficulty yet she told him to get in and helped him clean up his hands and knees, called his parents letting them know Castiel was at their place and let the omega boy cry to his heart content as he explained why he didn’t want his parents to know.  
“You’ll be fine... I just don’t know how we’re gonna hide that giant bruise…?” Mary said as she caressed the boy’s short black hair.  
“There’s no way a parent would ignore that…” Dean said as he brought more supplies for his mom.  
Dean looked at the omega’s ruined jeans, one of his would fit him and Castiel’s parents wouldn’t even notice- let’s not mention he’d be wearing his pants- that way he could stay at school that’s when it hit him. “I have never had one this small…” Castiel said smiling and waving his hand in front of the reflection of his face as he faced Dean directly “They’re usually bigger and my parents don’t notice, I’ll be fine.” Dean’s heart just did a flip there, and he had an even bigger need to dress Castiel in his clothes, and hold him and… and…. And he had to remember mom and Sammy were there.  
“Such a brave boy…” Mary was hugging him and turned to Dean with a smile to find her son pale. “Dee?”  
Castiel made a little sound, like a chirp, and bit his lip, he thought he hated that guy, always there, always pretending to help. It was tonight he noticed he actually wanted to help, the second he saw green eyes furious as he scanned his injuries and he cursed Dick, Cas felt something weird.  
“Sorry mom…” Dean said and moved closer to help her up from the chair. “Dinner is ready… I could drive you home after…?” he said and finally made eye contact with Castiel and both boys blushed.  
“That’ll be perfect… thanking you…”  
Sam snickered. “Dee, you’re blushing.” Dean kicked him as he moved to help mom and Sam prepared her a chair at the table. Dean and Sam used the company to complain about the other school, the base was awful. Then Castiel heard about Mary’s attack  
Cas told them about his twelve siblings and then about choir and how he was the second who was in a public school. “That’s very brave…” Dean said in a voice that made him feel stupid.  
Castiel blushed harder than ever and Mary smiled.  
She even stopped in the porch as Dean and Castiel left in the car, worried that they could actually understand why they were suddenly so interested in each other.  
***  
Castiel took a look at his mark as he entered the car, it was clearer now and he felt nervous; his eyes flew to Dean sitting behind the wheel of the awesome black muscle car.  
He already felt light headed and nervous. The time in the car was silent, Dean didn’t even turned until they were at Castiel’s door. “So… Am I going to see you at school tomorrow?“ Castiel asked and Dean finally turned and pulled him into a kiss.  
But Castiel resisted; after the inicial shock of warm full lips on his, he had been there before, and even if this was different, even if this time he felt like this was right, it was too soon, too scary to just accept it.  
He opened the door and ran to the door as his mom came out to greet him. What he didn’t know was that Dean went after him. Because he’s perfect and a gentleman and he’d never left without greeting an adult properly.  
But his hands kept reaching for Castiel without even noticing it and Castiel welcomed the intend with fervor.  
Castiel’s mom saw them and frowned before smiling like a lunatic, embarrassing his son she invited Dean over whenever he wanted and then left them alone... Alone!! Isn’t supposed for mothers to do the exact opposite?  
“You don’t have to worry…” Dean said looking to his hands holding Castiel’s fingers. “I’ll make sure Dick doesn’t bother you ever again.”  
Castiel gasped and pulled away once more when his fingers felt the hot contact of Dean’s skin. “I can take care of myself…”  
Dean smiled and his eyes flew to the window by the door Castiel’s dad was there frowning, looking like some kind of ominous figure ready to strike Dean with a lightning if he dared to touch his son.  
“See you tomorrow…” Castiel said and opened the door before he literally slammed it in Dean’s face.  
His dad was just at the other side of the door. “What happened to you?”  
“ummm, nothing…?” he offered as he ran for the stairs.  
“Hold on”, his mother said as she reached for his hand. “The lady that called us said something about an accident.” Castiel swallowed and turned.  
“I did something really stupid and hurt myself… ” He offered his hands and forearms covered in scratches; he was still wearing his ruined jeans. “But I’m fine, and Mrs. Winchester… asked me to stay for dinner, and you know… she’s the lieutenant who got hurt and was sent back…?” Cas mom held her breath and Castiel knew he was out of trouble.  
So he ran to his bedroom and closed the door, he knew exactly what he’d find.  
The words cleared, more and more, it was “That Shit” go figure, Lucifer was right.  
Castiel was smiling stupidly to himself when a soft knock on the window made him jump, it was Dean crouched on his window sill.  
“What are you doing here!!” Castiel opened the window and the young alpha lost balance and fell. The guy groaned as his feet thumped on the floor.  
“Castiel? Honey, are you okay?” Cas covered Dean’s mouth as he got closer to the guy. “Yeah… I just stubbed my toe on the bed frame…”  
“Aw, Honey… Be careful.”  
“I will good night…” he squeaked feeling the head of the boy getting closer to his neck, mouth still covered with his hand. “Stop it!” he whispered but did nothing to remove the guy’s head from his skin.  
“Tell me you feel it too…” Dean groaned closing his eyes and taking a long whiff out of him. “Tell me your mark makes sense now…” Castiel let out a keening sound. “Oh Thanks God…” Dean moved forward harsher, more dominant and took Castiel’s lips.  
The kiss was soft at first, but the need, the urge to be one with the other won over caution and common sense Castiel was shirtless in no time and Dean was latching on his still flat chest, sucking softly from one of his nipples, one of his hands buried deep in his pants massaging his hole.  
Castiel was pushing his chest onto Dean’s face rubbing his crotches together. Dean was only wearing boxers by then. “I’ve waited for you since ever…” let out Dean moving his hands to hold Castiel’s hips and pushing him against his hard cock. “I missed you even before knowing you.”  
“Shut up and claim me…” Castiel climbing off of Dean’s lap to remove his pants and briefs and ended up laughing t the disappointed sound Dean let out  
Dean’s pupils were almost black, he moved ahead and held Castiel’s cock in his hand as his mate -his soul mate, the simple sound of it was great- pulled his own boxers off.  
Castiel gasped scared, when Dean long thick cock sprang free and pointed upwards. “Don’t worry…” Dean moved closer and kissing him once more. “We don’t have to…”  
“I want to…” Castiel let out on his mouth.  
Dean chuckled. “Thanks God.” He was already moving forward holding him and pressing their bodies together as close as possible.  
It didn’t take long, in seconds Cas had Dean burried in him, at first it was painful and he had been at the edge of calling the entire thing off when Dean hit something inside of him and bit his neck and Cas went lax and allowed his mate, his alpha to take him, Dean was amazed, Castiel was perfect, better than anything else in his life.  
It was perfect for them even if they had to be as quiet as possible, when Balthazar passed by the door singing Shake it off and farting they had to stop moving and Cas covered Dean’s mouth so he won’t laugh too loud.  
By the time Dean noticed his knot popping it was too late, Castiel panicked a bit but he was too far gone too and they came together tied. “What happened?” Castiel asked rhetorically.  
“We’re soul mates” Dean answered with a stupid serious smile showing proudly the same mark that embarrassed him not long ago.  
“Those were not the words I told you.”  
Dean frowned unable to move away from Castiel without pulling on his knot and hurting him. “They were… I think, you mumbled something…” and he sighed. “But the first you said to me, directly to me…? Were the bravest thing I’ve ever heard.” Dean kissed the blush on Castiel’s cheeks. “You never spoke to me…”  
“And you always spoke to Dick…” Dean shifted making Castiel gasp, his spent cock twitching interested.  
“Don’t mention that asshole…” Castiel closed his eyes, there was a change in the way he felt, he could face the world now. “you’re mine now on….”  
“Yours...” Castiel said as they heard Castel’s mom passing the hall humming a lullaby.  
Dean’s mating bite proudly present in Castiel’s neck the next morning as he sat for breakfast; his mom looked at it surprised, Chuck only rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. “That’s the kid who brought you last night…?”  
Castiel turned crimson red as he nodded and avoided his parents’ eyes. “We have to talk to his parents, and you’re not stopping going to school even if pregnant. If you’re not…He better use condoms every time…”  
“Oh My … Dad!!!” Naomi shouted before gagging. “ewww!!!” and to Castiel with the funniest face of disgust. “EWWW!”  
Dean got home around 2 am, His mom was up. “Tell me you didn’t do something stupid.” Dean just giggled and hid his face before she sent him to bed; it was the next morning that he told her.  
“Mommy… I found him!!” and taking off his shirt showed her the mark.  
“Oh Honey… I thought I read it wrong…” she said worried not even cracking a smile.  
“Its okay, it’s perfect… perfect!!” he said smiling and caressing the marked skin. “It made sense last night… I used to hate him, but the second he said… ” And he caressed the skin once more. “I just…” Dean shrugged making Mary tear a little because his smile was just so bright.  
“But…” Sam peeked from over his shoulder- the little freak was growing fast- and snorted.  
It was okay… it was a matter of context.  
The end


End file.
